Sleepovers Were Never This Fun
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have a sleepover. Not very good at summaries. Please R&R!


**Sleepovers were never this fun**

**Hey! This one is kind of short but it would NOT leave my head.**

"Raaaaaachieee! Where are you?" the over eager blonde chirped as she ran down the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Rachel replied, not wanting to keep her best friend waiting. The brunette was currently pouring two cups of vegan hot chocolate.

Quinn, having been in this house many times, made a beeline for the kitchen. It was winter of 2009, both girls had recently turned 15. Quinn chopped off her hair a week ago, leaving her with blonde hair that didn't touch her shoulders. Rachel has instantly fell in love with it. Going against her parents wishes, Quinn also refused to join the Cheerios, her and Rachel didn't get slushied thanks to Brittany and Santana.

"Mmmmmmmm! Thanks, Rach! It's delicious." Quinn hastily drained her cup, anxious to go and watch a movie with Rachel. Quinn would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't developed feelings for the tiny star. When she laid eyes on her, she knew they would be best friends. Now, she hopes they could become more one day.

_Flashback- six years ago (2003)_

_Quinn's father had just dropped her off and left her on her first day of 3rd grade in a new school._

_"Bye baby girl! Be good and have fun at your new school!" Russell replied, while running a hand through his slightly graying blonde hair._

_"I will Daddy! Love you!" A very, very anxious nine year old Quinn Fabray replied as she smoothed out her pink baby doll dress.  
><em>  
><em>"Quinn? I'm Ms. Lewis. Welcome to Lima Elementary's best 3rd grade class." The red headed lady said with a chuckle. "Will you please sit by Rachel Berry? Rachel, raise your hand please."<br>_

_Quinn watched as a tiny hand flew up and waved. The blonde slowly took her seat next to the girl, who was currently staring at Quinn.  
><em>_"Hi! I'm Rachel Barbra Berry! The Barbara is for my greatest role model Barbra Streisand, she starred in Funny Girl, and many other great things! I'm going to be a Broadway star when I'm older!"_

_Hi! You're really pretty! I'm Quinn Fabray! I don't really know what I want to be." _The young Fabray said with as much excitement as Rachel. As they talked more and more throughout the day. They found out they had a lot of things in common and really liked eachother.__

_During lunch, Quinn asked the girl with amazing brown eyes, "Do you want to be my buddy?"_

_"Of course I want to be best buddies. Pinky swear we will be friends for forever? The interlocked their pinkies, a promise that would be kept for years to come._

-Present time-

Quinn smiled fondly at the memory of how her and Rachel's friendship came to be.

"...and then we can stay up and watch all the movies we want! and have pillow fights! Quinn? Quiiiiinnnn! You aren't even listening to me!" The brown haired girl whined.

"I was! Yeah Rach, we can do all those things, come on! Up the stairs m'lady!" Quinn said, using her best English accent.

* * *

><p>After watching two of Rachel's movies she chose, it was the blonde's turn to pick the next movie. She had decided on Batman.<p>

The tiny singer replied to the blonde's choosing, "No Quinn! We watch that all the time!"

"It' my turn though! We watched what you wanted now it's my turn! Plus, Batman is a classic, how could you not love it! He's a vigilante. Pleeeeeaaaaaassssee, can we watch **oopmf!**" The blonde was hit with a pillow, right in her face. "Oh, you did not just do that." Quinn growled, grabbing her pillow, her and Rachel had a full on pillow fight. The two girls both got hits to the arms, legs, face and pretty much every where on them. It ended 10 minutes later with Quinn pinning Rachel. Legs straddling her hips, hands holding the feisty girl's arms on the bed, her body on top of Rachel's to hold her down.

"Quinn! Let me go!"

"No! Not until you say we can watch my Batman."

"That will not happen, so I guess we will be here for awhile." Rachel, wanting to be free, started bucking, doing anything that would get Quinn off of her. After three bucks, Quinn felt herself getting flushed and a wetness started to settle between her legs. Rachel kept bucking and putting pressure on unknowingly, Quinn's center.

"Ohh. Rachel, stop." Quinn pushed her hips down the same time Rachel lifted hers up, making shivers run through both of their bodies. Rachel stopped bucking and gaze into Quinn's dilated eyes, that were staring into the brunettes. Understanding the silent question, Quinn slowly inched her face closer to Rachel's. When their lips touched, everything felt right. Quinn slowly pulled back, checking if it was okay to kiss her again.

"I want you to kiss me again, Quinn."

Quinn, with a little more pressure, pressed her lips into waiting full ones. As their lips were sliding together, they both felt something settle low in their bellies. Rachel ran her tongue across Quinn's plump bottom lip. A moan echoed through the sound proofed room. The blonde granted access to Rachel and opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to dance together. Quinn moved her hands from Rachel's and tangled one into long brown locks, the other grasped the side of Rachel's neck. Rachel set hers on Quinn's jutting hip bones.

"Wow." was whispered at the same time.

"Rachel, I really like you. I have for awhile now." the blonde quickly said, without even thinking.

"You do? I'm so glad to hear that! I was going to tell you tomorrow morning!" Rachel squealed with delight.

"Oh! Well, would you be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked, scratching the back of her neck out of nervous habits.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rachel shouted. Rachel then proceeded to attack her new girlfriend with kisses. She moved down and started kissing Quinn's porcelain neck. The taller girl's breathed hitched at the contact. Rachel sucked on a spot she found that made Quinn moan. Alternating between nipping, licking and sucking, Rachel moved all over Quinn's neck, leaving hickeys in her wake.

Rachel flipped her and Quinn over so she was on top. She slowly slid her hands up to where they were resting just underneath the blonde's chest. "Can I?" When she saw a slight nod, she grabbed the blonde's breasts over her tank top. Rachel felt Quinn's nipples harden, she rolled, pinched and pulled on them. The singer clashed her and Quinn's lips together, teeth were pulling at their bottom lips and tongues dueled for dominance. The blonde felt like she was going to combust. She slowly started rubbing herself against Rachel's thigh that was in between her. Not knowing what was going on with her body or why she felt like she might have to pee.

"Ohh god. Rachel" Was moaned against Rachel's red and bruised lips. Rachel quickly shifted so her thigh was more firmly pressed against Quinn's pussy. Quinn, wanting the brunette to feel equally good as well, pushed her thigh against Rachel's center.

"Ah! Quinn! Holy shit." Hearing the brunette moan, whimper and groan was probably the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She wanted, no needed to hear more.

The blonde kept pulling the brunette down onto her thigh, making cries of pleasure fill the room. Quinn felt like she was seriously about to explode.

"Rachel, Rachel. Something is -oohhhh fuck- happening. It feels so good."

"I feel it too just let it go... oh! Quinn!" The brunette yelled as she came, for the first time ever, on Quinn's thigh.

"Shit shit shit! Rachel!" Quinn had experienced her first orgasm as well.

As they got their breathing under control, Quinn pulled Rachel and herself onto their sides. Quinn was spooning Rachel. "Sweet dreams, Quinn. We can talk more about our relationship in the morning."

"Sweet dreams to you too, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review! <strong>**Question! Do you guys think I should write a g!p fic? Do you guys have any prompts you want me to write? My last story of 2011! Happy New Year to everyone! :)**


End file.
